


Pocky日

by beautywind



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 11/11日就是要發Pocky賀文！紅罰紅罰！搭配一下朋友幫我拍的兵人照！





	Pocky日

繼萬聖節之後，小紅又為了奇怪的節日把他Call出來，嘴上抱怨歸抱怨，卻還是準時赴約的法蘭克決定今天不可以再跟上次一樣被牽著走，即使小紅的笑容再怎麼人畜無害也不行。

「所以，你又想跟我說11月11日是什麼特殊節日了嗎？」法蘭克雙手環胸看著手裡提著一個塑膠袋的大律師，如果又是扮裝什麼的，他發誓一定會就地打死小紅。

「當然是吃Pocky啦！」看著小紅喜孜孜的從袋子裡面拿出粉紅色包裝的零食，覺得太幼稚的法蘭克頓時想轉身離去，卻被小紅一把抓住，就這種時候一點都不像盲人！法蘭克想把小紅的手撥掉，對方卻抓得更緊，最後不知為什麼，他們又到了小紅家吃零食了。

小紅本來說他並不介意在公開場合跟法蘭克共吃一根Pocky，反正大家都這麼做啊！這是今天的特權吧？

「當然不行！你不介意人家怎麼看你，我介意啊！」而且為什麼他要答應跟小紅共吃一根Pocky啊！這什麼智障節日！

結果想當然爾，總是說不過大律師的法蘭克坐在小紅家的沙發上，一臉不耐的抽出草莓口味的零食，看著期待不已的小紅，他嘆了一口氣把餅乾部分咬在嘴裡，卻在停頓兩秒之後意識到對方看不見，所以不知道他已經做好準備了。

真是麻煩。

法蘭克一邊這麼想，一邊將草莓口味前端去戳小紅那對性感的嘴唇，小紅沒有馬上張嘴，而是一隻手順著餅乾摸過來，直到指尖觸上法蘭克略乾的嘴唇才停下，確認另外一端法蘭克有好好含著後，這才露出一個可愛的笑容啊的一聲，含住Pocky的前端，一吋一吋緩慢的咬過來，他的手也順勢撫摸上男人的後頸，像是怕獵物跑了似的，雖然馬特明知男人願意跟他回家時，就不會食言。

指尖傳來的溫度隨著他的臉一點點靠近法蘭克時逐漸上升，在他兩嘴唇貼上時，小紅滿足的嘆息輕喃：「法蘭克，你幾乎都沒吃耶，這麼不想靠近我嗎？」語氣裡滿是撒嬌。

聽到對方嘖了一聲，馬特原本還想說什麼，卻被粗暴的拉開距離，這次換餅乾部分塞到他嘴中，而法蘭克粗聲粗氣的命令他含好。

感覺自己心跳逐漸加快，噢，對，法蘭克是真的要這麼做，小紅幾乎要屏住呼吸，只因他不想錯聽法蘭克逐漸靠近自己時咬碎餅乾的聲音，在法蘭克停在他的唇前咬斷餅乾時，小紅忍不住撲倒男人讓兩人嘴唇貼合，法蘭克一面叫他滾開，一面嚷嚷著你的手在摸哪？！

「我在感覺你的心跳聲。」瞎子臉不紅氣不喘的運用後天的弱勢佔盡各種便宜，直到法蘭克粗魯的將他反壓在地，好好的教導他什麼才是正確的親吻方式。

當兩人氣息紊亂的分開時，小紅忍不住想再去開一盒餅乾，卻被法蘭克握住了手，他低聲問小紅真的是想再吃零食嗎？

聽出男人話語中的默許，小紅立刻坦承今天的目標本來就不是只有吃Pocky，還想跟法蘭克好好獨處。

「就給你半天時間。」法蘭克脫去自己的上衣時這麼說道。

「一天，說好今天都是我的！」小紅迫不及待的解開皮帶。

「半天。」重新吻上那對性感到可惡的薄唇時，法蘭克覺得還是要重申一下立場。

即使他們知道到最後，小紅總是會拿到他想要的。

 

完

 

後記：

被小樂提醒今天是Pocky日，加上他拍了可愛的童真毛衣跟小紅的照片，還有吃Pocky，忍不住就打了這篇短文，獻給地方缺少福利總在嚶嚶打滾賴皮的小紅還有溫柔的大拳頭罰叔。

紅罰最高！

感謝小樂幫我家的兵人拍了Pocky照，照片往這走：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n1b3ag>

 

By舞飛音


End file.
